Explore the realms at random
From certain locations in Sryth, you can choose to Explore the Realms at random. This may result in random combat, a random encounter, or nothing at all. If you start The Hunt for the Phantom Assassin adventure, you may meet one of those characters. After an exploration, you can choose to continue exploring or go back to town. Locations to Explore from * Hawklor * Trithik * Your Residence in Trynd Keep * Talinus * Port Hallik * Graldok * Tryndmoor * Stormfield Random Texts Nearly every encounter starts with a sentence that consists of three parts: time, place and location. For example: On a frosty autumn morning, in a forest glade west of the city of Charna "On a frosty autumn morning" is the time, "in a forest glade" is the place, and "west of the city of Charna" is the location. There are a number of different texts for each part, and each part is randomly selected every time, allowing thousands of different combinations. Some examples: *On a rainy summer morning, on the outskirts of a small woodland village in southern Tysa... *On a frosty autumn morning, on a forested slope north of the city of Trithik... *Just before dusk, on a patch of firm ground in the midst of a treacherous swamp south of the Moonshore Crossroads... *On a rainy summer morning, near the ruins of an ancient castle north of the Moonshore Crossroads... *On a bright spring morning, on the edge of a small lake north of Thanevale... *On a rainy spring afternoon, in a forest of ancient hardwoods south of the village of Tarnsey... *On a rainy autumn afternoon, in a grassy field north of the town of Stormfield... *Just before dusk, near the ruins of a wizard's tower on Tysa's northern coast... *On a rainy autumn afternoon, in an overgrown graveyard in the forest on Tysa's northern coast *On a snowy winter morning, on a boulder-strewn slope south of Thanevale *On a foggy autumn morning, at the site of a ruined tower in the forest south of the city of Syr *On a rainy autumn morning, on a bleak moor north of Thanevale *On a foggy autumn morning, on the outskirts of a small village on Tysa's northern coast *On a rainy autumn morning, on the outskirts of a desolate moor west of the village of Hawklor *On a blustery day in late spring, near a standing stone in the forest on Tysa's northern coast *On a blustery day in late autumn, in a small forest clearing west of the city of Port Hallik *On a rainy autumn morning, on the edge of a small lake east of the village of Hawklor *Just before dusk, near a stone bridge spanning a swift stream on Tysa's northern coast *On a frigid winter morning, near an empty cave in the forest south of the town of Stormfield *On a frosty winter morning, on a road winding through a bleak moor south of the town of Mirgspil *On a rainy autumn afternoon, on a narrow road winding around a thick swamp south of the city of Talinus *On a frosty winter morning, on the edge of a small lake south of the village of Tarnsey *On a frosty winter morning, on a craggy moor west of the city of Tryndmoor *On a blustery autumn afternoon, on the outskirts of a dense forest in western Tysa *On a bright spring morning, on a broad grassy expanse south of the town of Mirgspil *On a rainy summer afternoon, on the outskirts of a dense forest south of the city of Charna *On a blustery day in late autumn, on a broad grassy expanse east of the village of Hawklor *On a blustery autumn afternoon, on the edge of a broad lake in northern Tysa *On a bright autumn afternoon, on the edge of a large forest lake west of the town of Mirgspil *On a rainy autumn afternoon, on the outskirts of a thick wood in western Tysa *On a rainy spring afternoon, on the outskirts of a desolate moor in northern Tysa *On a rainy summer morning, in a small forest clearing in eastern Tysa *On a frigid winter morning, on a broad grassy expanse in northern Tysa And so on. No Encounter Message Your travels throughout the realms, while colourful, and at times arduous, ultimately prove uneventful. Despite the lack of adventure, after many long days your road-weary soul is eager to see in the inside of a tavern, and the bottom of an empty tankard... ...you are startled when you spot a lone figure standing a good distance off, intently watching your every move. A wide-brimmed leather hat adorns the head of the tall, lanky figure, and only moments after you first sighted him, he turns and quickly slips away. Puzzled by the strange encounter, you spend the next few minutes intently searching the area for any sign of the mysterious stranger. At last, without having found even a shred of evidence that he was ever there at all, you once again set off on your way. Hostile Encounters *Ancient Dhormu *1 or more Armoured Scavengers *1 or more Bandits *1 or more Blackbone Avenger *1 or more Blackhorn Beetle *a single Blackstripe Bear *1 or more Blood Grub *a single Bog Giant *1 or more Bone Bladesmen *1 or more Brigands *1 or more Cave Goblin *1 or more Cave Goblin Warrior *Cave Goblin War Party (a single enemy) *1 or more Cave Troll *Deathless Ghoul *1 or more Dhormu *a single Doomclaw *1 or more Dragon Beetles *2 to 4 Earth Lords *a single Felrundin Brown Bear *a single Firesteed *Ghoul Lord *1 or more Giant Ant *1 or more Giant Rat *Greater Deathless Ghoul *Greater Ghoul *Greater Witherer *a single Griffon (the strongest enemy you will encounter) *1 or 2 Hill Giants (the weakest kind of giants, and the only ones you can encounter in a group) *1 or more Hylbor Beetle *Lesser Deathless Ghoul *Lich *a single Massive Brown Bear *a single Massive Thurn-worm *a single Mountain Giant (the strongest kind of Giants) *1 or more Mountain Goblin *1 or more Mountain Goblin Warrior *1 or more Ogres *1 or more Rine Beetles *1 or more Shadow *1 or more Shadow Wolves *1 or more Skeletal Champion *1 or more Skeletal Knight *1 or more Skeletal Swordsmen *1 or more Skeleton *1 or more Slime Ant *a single Stone Giant *1 or more Storm Wolves *a single Swamp Giant *a single Thurn-worm *a single Uprooter *1 or more Wind Warrior *1 or more Witherer There may some that are not yet on the list. Neutral and Friendly Encounters *a single Black Bear *a single Benevolent Woodland Spirit *a single Neutral Woodland Spirit *a single Malevolent Woodland Spirit *1 or more Minstrels *1 or more Border Rangers *1 or more Travelers *1 or more Traveling Bards There are probably a few more that are not on the list. You can choose to attack any of the above people and creatures, or go on your way. Special encounters #A Haunted Tower #* Divination will tell you that is really haunted, but it will earn you no experience #* Agility (*2) and Luck help in climbing the stairs. Failure results in loss of Stamina #* Gold and some low-quality items for defeating the ghost #* There are several different ghosts you can encounter in the tower, varying in strength. #Crypt #* You must kill all undead before you can open the sarcophagus #* 16 or 32 general experience for defeating the boss #* In some crypts there's a stone chest that can be opened only after you defeat the boss. Inside you will find some gold and items. Most chests are trapped. If you trigger the trap you lose some Stamina. Spotting and disarming the trap requires Thievery skill and earns you 4 Thievery experience. #Shadow Path - you must first defeat all the enemies coming out of the vortex, and then close it ##Enemies you may encounter: ##* Onyxian Blood Wing - demons. 1, 2, 3 or 4 at a time ##* Undead - any of the enemies listed below: ##** a Lich ##** 1 - 7 Skeletons ##** 1 - 4 Blackbone Avengers ##** 1 - 5 Blackbone Skeletons ##** 1 - 4 Bone Bladesmen ##** 1 - 4 Ghouls ##** 1 - 4 Greater Ghouls ##** a Ghoul Lord ##** 1 - 4 Lesser Deathless Ghouls ##** 1 - 4 Witherers ##** 1 - 4 Greater Witherers ##** 1 - 4 Onyxian Bone Warriors ##** 1 - 4 Onyxian Bone Mages ##** 1 - 4 Onyxian War Beasts ##** 1 - 4 Onyxian Ghouls ##There might be a few more undead not listed here. ##Once you have defeated all enemies you have to close the Shadow Path. Your options are: ##* Attempt to close the Shadow Path - this requires 1 NvR and a certain level of mastery of Gating - 30, 40, 50, 60 or 70. Successfully closing the Shadow Path will earn you some Gating experience based on your current level of Mastery - 32, 64, 96 or 128 (the max) ##* Use a shadowstone to close the Shadow Path - only if you have the shadowstone ##* Hold your ground and see what emerges - you get to fight an enemy that is immune to non-magical weapons. There are several different boss enemies (shadow demons) that you may encounter: Soldier, Warrior, Destroyer, Commander, Lord and Prince, each can be a Lesser or Greater one. If I'm not mistaken the strongest one is Shadow Demon Prince (13+ to 14+ at MR 86, about 320SP). No matter which one you defeat you get 65+ combat experience (if you don't use any powers), 26 EXP when using powers ##* Move away from here at once - you won't be able to return ##If you close the Shadow path (no matter how, exactly) you get 32 or 64 general experience #Spider Cave #* You'll have to kill all 7 spiders inside, different colors (Black, Brown, Silver, Red, Green, Grey, Yellow) and sizes (Large, Very Large, Massive, Extremely Massive, Gigantic, Gargantuan). Toughest are actually more dangerous then the boss, although with fewer SP (up to 16+ at MR 86). #* After the 7 guards you will encounter an ancient spider.Rewards: #* 17+ combat exp for the boss spider (13+ at MR 72, between 4+ and 6+ at MR 86, about 410SP) #* Some armor and/or gold #* 128/256/384/512/768/1024/2048 general experience (the most common one is 128, unfortunately) #Bandit Camp #* 10-20 bandits. You will fight them in groups of 2, 4 or 6 bandits. #* After defeating them you get to fight the boss, and if you win you will find some gold and items (usually low quality). #A group of Mountain Goblins - your options are: ##Fight them - you'll fight Mountain Goblins, Mountain Goblin Warriors and/or Mountain Goblin Champions, in groups of 1, 2 or 3, until you have killed them all. After the entire group has been defeated you'll encounter one more Mountain Goblin that is stronger than the rest and will earn you more combat experience than the regular fights ##Flee from any of the fights - Woodsmanship (x2), Thievery, Mind, Body, Spirit and Agility help in getting away. If you fail to get away you'll have to continue the fight (and eventually try again to flee) #A group of outnumbered Border Rangers fighting some Cave Trolls - you get a little gold as thanks for helping them, but first you must defeat 2 Cave Trolls (you'll fight them one at a time) #Imps #* Different colors. #* The stronger ones are immune to non-magical weapons. #* For defeating an imp you get some gold - in most cases it's less than 100, though in some cases the amount is in the hundreds, and on rare occasions it can be over 1000 gold #A glowing red gem #* There are several different versions, but you have no way to know which one you have found. #* The min reward is 8 general experience for all versions #* The most common version gives 8/16/32 exp. The rarest one can give as much as 4096 exp. Luck helps a little bit with the exp you get. #Ezerok Rewards Generally the rewards are: *1+ XP *Small amount of gold *Weapons and/or Armour Rewards for special encounters may include: *XP for individual kills *Larger XP amounts to finish *Larger weapon/armour drops *Larger gold drops Category:Replayable Scenarios